Galen Neeligroam
This article is being written by Kltt05. If you have any questions or concerns, please contact Kltt05 at his talk page. Thank you. Galen Neeligroam was a male Jedi Knight during the Clone Wars. He was in the squad Larcon Legion. Early Life Galen Neeligroam was born on the planet Chirstopsis in 41 BBY. He and his parents never spent much time together since they had work and other activities to do. Galen spent most of his time alone, which shaped him into the character he is today. One other thing, Galen hated people who asked to many questions or bended his will. Galen often screamed, cursed, and fought as a child. Galen, on the inside, was a very soft person, actually. He had fun by himself most of the time and never cared what others thought about him. He, also, had the ability to move objects around with his mind. His parents never noticed it since they were so busy. Galen still was loyal and loved his two parents. He loved his friends, even the ones who picked on him. He was a very good person but never liked to show it. Taken In In 35 BBY, a Jedi Knight named Kisot Fect found Galen. She felt a force connection. His parents, however, were against him leaving Chirstopsis and joining the Jedi Order. Galen wanted to leave his former life to join a new and different life! Galen begged his parents to let him go but he had no luck. Fect contacted the Jedi Order about the issue. The Jedi Council told Fect to respect his parents choices. She really wanted him to come wioth to train with her, but she had to follow orders. When Fect was leaving Chirstopsis sometime later, Galen snuck aboard Fect's ship and went with her back to the Jedi Temple. When she finally found out Galen was on the ship was when she landed on Corusant. He told her that his parents gave him permisson to go with her, but they really didn't. Fect tried to contact them for proof but the tranmisson signal on Chirstopsis was to weak. Galen was trained by Fect for ten years. He loved his new life better than his own one. He still missed his parents, even if they choosed to ignore him. He still went on training about the ways of the Jedi and lightsaber combat. Youngling Galen, as a Youngling, was very interested in the new studies and teachings. His Force abilitys were outstanding along with his Lightsaber combat skills. He also showed the ability to combine the force with physical attack and showed great intrest in Force healing He never talked to any other Younglings before, though. He had his own spot with his own likes. The ones he did talk to was the Jedi teachers and workers. He was a very different Youngling, but he was still very sucessful learning new ways. He had no problems with any study or Force combination. Galen was a flawless Youngling. Padawan Galen was granted to a Padawan rather quickly. He passed all tests as a Youngling. He went on missons with his master, Kisot Fect, to small and the large missons. On the missons, he would be the big part of it that would make it sucess for the Jedi. He helped innocents and was loyal to his leaders. He only wanted to follow orders by the book. That's what made him a great Padawan. Galen had powerful Force powers. He was one of the greatest Padawan Force users ever! He was skilled in the Force pound and Force Push. He also used Force heal, but for most of the time he didb't. He had good instinct and always acted fast which would later make him a Jedi Knight. Jedi Knight In 24 BBY, The Jedi Council decided that it was time for Galen Neeligroam to be knighted. Kisot Fect knew that her own and only Padawan was ready to take on more tasks, more responsibility, and more freedom. Galen was anxious to be knighted and very worried too. He didn't want to fail the Jedi Order or his master. The Knighting ceremony was a very happy and scary momment for Galen. The Jedi Council granted him to Jedi Knight. They thought that he would be a good Jedi Knight but still needed much to learn along the journey. Fisot Fect was proud of her new Jedi Knight. Galen vowed to never disapoint her in anyway. He wanted to be the best he could be for her and the Jedi Council. Clone Wars Larcon Legion Galen was one of the first to join Larcon Legion along with Sara Joe, Kyp Durk, Rex Gwieldfighters, and the leader himself, Leshaak Larcon. When the squad grew, he grew meaningful bonds with some of the Generals and other members of the legion. Still, a lot of people thought Galen was crazy because of what he did, but he did it for the good of him, Leshaak, and the entire legion. He was a great general and helped the legion in many ways. Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Member Category:Galactic Republic Category:Republic Category:Jedi Knight Category:Larcon Legion Category:Dark Nebula Category:Jedi Category:General